Love Strings
by CANTFINDMEEEE
Summary: The women of the League getting tangled in a string of all sorts of lewd happenings.


The only thing Sona loved equally to playing music is obviously listening and watching musicians pour their heart out into their instruments. It fills her with such inspiration that she would constantly attend concerts multiple times a week.

But obviously playing music takes first. The downside to concerts is the fact that 99.99% of the audiences were men. She had a few girl friends to share her passion with. Also add on the fact that she was a mute. For years she'd hoped that one day she'd find another woman sitting in the seat next to her.

Luckily tonight her hopes might truly be fulfilled.

Due to Sona's fame for being extremely gifted with her Etwahl, halls privileged her with free reservations in return for performing. And tonight she had a free balcony seat at one of Piltover's orchestral halls. And there was to be a famous musician from Bilgewater performing.

Once she entered she was greeted by a sausage fest of suits and ties struggling to get through the main hall. An escort gladly led her to the sought after balcony view of the stage.

Atop her seat was a folded card reading "Buvelle". As she sat down she decided to read who was going to be next to her for the whole hour. The card read "Fortune". "Probably just another bourgeoisie." She thought. She rolled her eyes and placed the card back down.

As more and more of the seats got filled, she started to begin to think if this Mr. Fortune would even show up. But just as the lights began to dim and spotlights focus on the stage, Sona began hearing footsteps behind her.

They were heavy steps. In her mind she imagined an old man in a suit holding a cane and a trophy wife to sit on his lap. "Just focus on the performer. Don't even look-."

"Hello!" Sona jumped hearing the sound of a woman greeting her. She must have been going deaf. She turned around and jumped again, shocked at the sight of a woman. She was tall young lady filled to the brim with youth. Her breasts were buxom and her rear was round. For a good 30 seconds she marveled at her.

The lady laughed. "Sorry I startled you." She read the card on her seat and smiled in relief. "Finally! I've been looking for my seat forever." She took her seat and immediately engaged in conversation with Sona.

"They told me that I sat on the left balconies but for some reason I couldn't find it." The red head went on about her whole endeavor. But all the maven could do was taken in her stunning image. She smiled and thanked whoever placed them together.

As Sona quietly stared at her, she only awkwardly smiled. "Name's Sarah Fortune. And you are…" She waited for a response. All the maven could do was hand her the card from her chair. Sona smiled as she saw the way Sarah's eyes lit up realizing who she was sitting next to.

"Oh my!" She gasped in disbelief. "You're! It's you!" Sona laughed with a smile. She was filled with joy knowing that she had captured one female in her audience.

Miss Fortune composed herself and shook hands with the legendary musician. "It's both an honor and a pleasure to finally meet you Sona." Sona was thinking, "Yes! A female fan!" She couldn't contain her joy.

It wasn't long before people in the adjacent balconies began to give them eye. It was apparent that they were being a tad loud. Actually, just Miss Fortune.

They composed themselves once more and decided that they should enjoy each other's time by enjoying the concert together. Another reason why Sona loved these concerts so much was because she found it to be easier to bond with people; to share glorious and breath taking moments without uttering a single word.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. Before long Sona and Miss Fortune were making their final applause signaling the end of the concert. As they began to leave together the red head blushed as she could feel an arm wrap around her own. She could also blood rush somewhere else as Sona's massive orbs were pressing against her as if on purpose.

Men beamed their eyes with jealousy every. Sona noticed her new girl friend's nervousness and eyed the men back with a death stare, one that whipped them all into respect in an instant.

Miss Fortune was surprised that Sona had followed her for this long back to her car."So I was thinking. We could go two places." She opened the door for her and Sona gladly sat down into the passenger seat.

"I could drive you home." She signaled right with her blinker. Judging by the straight face Sona made she knew the night was still young "Or we go back to my place and-." Sona pulled back the brake and set the car do drive in as fast as a second. MF laughed at her eagerness. Grinning she exclaimed, "My place it is!"

Sona took hold of the radio and turned it to her favorite music station. Sarah was expecting it to be some obscure classic station but it was actually a DJ station. The usually more composed musician was now head banging to some heavy trap.

They drove into the driveway of MF's modest one story house. "Now no need to worry." They both got out and waited in front of the door. "I live alone. So please, make yourself at home." Sona was greeted by a warm cozy sight.

From the entrance you could see a real fire place surrounded by soft furniture. She took off her heels and felt that soft white carpet against her feet. "Lemme fix up some left overs." She ran over to the kitchen and popped some pasta into the microwave.

Truly acting as if it were home, Sona grabbed some wine bottles from a rack and showed it to Miss Fortune. "Alright! We'll have some fun." They sat down at the table with warm pasta and wine glasses in their hands. The red head proposed a toast. "To us!" The maven gladly clinked her glass with hers'.

Both took a large swig, both finishing their first glass. Sona was so glad she was with a women like her. No man could ever make her feel so loved like this in one night. To take her into their own home, feed her, and hold her.

Two bottles of wine later, the two were clearly in a haze. MF could still articulate her words, but Sona's thoughts were swimming. The two decided to move to the couch and just chill. Although Sarah was the only one talking, she could still know that Sona was having a good time judging by the way she smiled at her jokes and stories.

"Jeez it's already late." She got up and picked up Sona like a princess. "Alright M'Lady, to where shall we go next?" Sona very much liked being treated like royalty. And not like eye candy.

She pointed in two directions. "Home." Sona made an obvious pout, clearly declining that option. "Or my room." She nodded furiously. Both laughed as they were eager to just stay and be with each other.

The red head kicked the door open and threw her princess onto her queen sized bed. "If you want you can borrow some of my PJs if you'd like." She opened one of her drawers, but her drunkenness had led her to the wrong one. Both were now looking at Miss Fortune's large collection of sexy lingerie, ranging from charmeuse, garter belts, corsets, and more. More embarrassing for the red head however was the half filled bottle of lube and a fleshlight.

They both stared in shock for a good minute. In that time her face steamed up with blood as one of the secret sides of her were revealed. "Sorry wrong draw-." Sona placed a hand on Sarah's hand that was closing the drawer.

Sona teasingly bit the bottom of her lip and grabbed the male sex toy. Sona was a very curious girl. MF couldn't do anything but watch in fear and embarrassment at what the mute was going to do next. Surely she had blown her cover that she wasn't an ordinary woman.

Sona had already connected the dots. To know for sure if her assumptions were correct, Sona placed her hand against Sarah's leg. She moaned as she felt tingles run up her spine. Her thoughts raced with "Don't get hard. Don't get hard. Don't!" But even though her mind was saying no, her body was definitely saying yes.

After rubbing up and down her legs, Sona finally found and felt the futa's erection. Miss Fortune winced as a pleasurable ping shot up her body from her groin. The maven also felt a soft band of lingerie that acted as a strap to hold down her cock if it ever got hard. She slid the strap all the way down her leg, making her cock spring up straight as a ship's mast and tenting under the fabric of her dress.

Already a dot of pre-cum had formed around where the tip and dress met. "C-Can we move to the bed?" Sarah requested. She didn't want things to get to rough on the floor.

Sona asserted herself as the dominant one in the room. Miss Fortune was under her, knees pointed at each other and her hands were held together of her breasts.

To begin Sona placed her lips an inch away from Miss Fortune's, awaiting her compliance. Without any hesitation she closed the gap, the two finally becoming one for the first time. Their tongues played with each other and their fluids mixed. Both began breathing heavily once Sona withdrew.

"Hello my love." Sarah was shocked at first to hear what seemed to be a second conscience. But in reality it was Sona, communicating with her telepathically. "Do you like it when I do this?" Sona reached under her dress and wrapped her delicate hand around her cock.

The red head moaned. No one had ever touched her cock before like that. This was an all new pleasure. Ten times better than masturbating with her hand.

Sona began her pumping; a constant motion up and down her five and a half inches of meat. All the while the tip of her cock rubbed against the fabric of her dress. Sona then leaned down and placed her mouth around the area where her cock tented. More pleasure rushed up MF's body as she could feel her warm wet lips just barely wrap around her sensitive head.

With no sense of control in masturbating, it was no wonder that the red head was already close to climax in only a two minute session. "Urk! I'm close!" Miss Fortune arched up her hips to bring her orgasm closer.

"Fu fu fu… Already?" Sona increased her speed and tightened her grip. "Then come. Come inside your dress like a boy coming in his underwear." This teasing from inside MF's mind heightened her sense of pleasure it seemed.

"Augh! I'm coming!" Around her soft hand, Sona felt her cock pulsate as hot loads of sticky cum shot out her cock. Most of it was absorbed into her dress with a dark wet spot forming around where she came.

"Such a dirty girl." Sona licked a drop of cum from her fingertip. "Can't even last five minutes with my hand." She giggled as she lapped up the remaining semen. Miss Fortune's heart was pounding as she recovered from her first orgasm. Small beads of sweat ran down her post-orgasmic face.

"You taste good." She was pleased to hear that comment. "But you lack stamina and you're a few centimeters below average." Miss Fortune's soul nearly shattered after hearing that. Nothing hurts more than having your sex performance demeaned.

"But you're very special." Miss Fortune looked up at Sona who crawled toward her like a panther. She pinned her down with a gentle push of her finger. "As far as I know," She cupped her hand around her semi-flaccid penis making it throb a little. "You're the only girl I know who has...guy parts."

She pulled back, her face inches from Sarah's crotch. "These fertile balls…" She pressed her tongue against them. And then gently sucked, making her twinge. "And an eager cock." She ran her soft pink tongue along her shaft.

"Mmm…smells like you masturbate often." Sona teased her. She judged by the way her face became embarrassed it was undeniably true. "Fufu, it's okay though." After a few more playful tugs it became fully erect. "You won't need to masturbate anymore." She then fully engulfed the tip of her cock in her mouth.

 _So warm!_ Her mouth felt like a hot moist haven. Her mind didn't want to focus on anything else except on her mouth around her dick. She could feel her tongue run circles around her urethra, inducing pre cum to leak out.

"Such a cute dick." She splayed her fingers over her toned abdomen. "I can fit this whole thing in my mouth without any trouble." Keep in mind that Sona is still able to telepathically talk to Miss Fortune even with a cock in her mouth.

The red head moaned loudly as she could barely feel the tip of her length press against the back of her throat. It was an amazing sensation to have her cock get compressed around all sides of her mouth.

Sona began bobbing her head up and down at a faster rate. MF could feel that pressure building up in her groin again. _At this rate I'm gonna cum again!_ She wanted to prove to her that she can last longer than last time. But with head this good, how can any person last longer than a minute?

"I'm gonna cum again!" Sona wrapped her arms around Sarah's ass and face planted right into her crotch, burying her entire length down her throat. "Guh! Fuaa!" She released a smaller yet still sweet load of goo into Sona's thirst hole. Sona could feel every pulsation as her cock let out smaller and smaller drops of cum.

After a thorough swallow Sona pulled back. MF's flaccid cock limped out as it was completely exhausted from going through two orgasms in a matter of about ten minutes. Surely she had no more left in her. If she did it would be a negligible amount.

"Such a pity that a pretty girl like you…" The maven snuggled up next to her, kissing her on the cheek. "Has a lowly tool like this." She gave the pitiful penis a couple tugs. The red head sighed and cursed her lineage. _Why am I so small!?_

"But don't worry. I know a some friends who can turn you into the perfect toy." The tone in her voice became sultry. She kissed her in between each word. "Long…thick…strong." Miss Fortune shivered. _How did it turn out like this?_

"If you don't mind," She grabbed her cell phone. "We could plan dinner at my house." She began tapping her fingers on the screen. "There you can meet all my friends." She cupped her hands against her flaccid meat. "I'm sure they're curious to see what you've got packing under your panties."

Miss Fortune gulped. She didn't know whether to be excited or scared of what was to be ahead in her future. But by god if she was going to improve her sex life, this is her only chance.


End file.
